<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love Her by Cernunnos1984</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871064">I Love Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunnos1984/pseuds/Cernunnos1984'>Cernunnos1984</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cucking, F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunnos1984/pseuds/Cernunnos1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without a whole lot of plot between Bruce and Holly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Port Artemis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruce owned by myself and Holly owned by Holy(@holyMACS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bruce and Holly really fucked it was purely on accident. Obet had sent him over with some items she left at their place. Unlocking the door to Holly’s apartment he called out for her. With no response, he set down the items on the counter and looked around. Then a faint scent hit him. It was soft and sweet like lemons and peaches. “Bruce…” He heard come from her room. “Holly?” He called back, walking towards the sound. Delicate creaking and velvety moans poured from the cracked door to her room. The scent became thicker and he knew what was happening. Her heat had started and if he didn’t leave his rut would start and he would lose control again. He turned and was about to call out his goodbyes when. “Oh, Bruce...I need you...don’t leave.” She called out for him. Her voice was like that of a siren. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his excitement awakening something deep inside. He turned and opened the door more, peachy lemony scent overwhelming his senses.  Holly was on her stomach, tail in the air, she rubbed her clit against a pillow with one of his shirts covering it. “Bruce I’m so glad you came...please..” She begged. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She always looked beautiful to him but, with the added glow of her heat, she was mesmerizing. She walked over to him and began to kiss his neck softly. One hand gently cupping his growing member she purred. “Excited for me Brucey?” She asked. “H..Holly we shouldn’t...you’re very...fertile…”He responded with bated breath. She undid his jeans and began to pull them down. His cock, stiff and warm, drips precum as she began to jerk him off. He could only fight it for so long before she got on her knees. Her mouth felt like velvet, smooth, and inviting. He moaned out and held the back of her head as she took him to the base. </p><p>Fluttery eyes looked up as she swallowed around him. Rubbing his balls gently and bobbing her head back and forth. He was coming undone quicker than he thought, fingers tangling in her hair as he watched. He could feel himself about to burst when suddenly, she stopped. She stood up and giggled as he glared at her, “If you want to cum then you’ll have to fuck me Brucey.” His long hair began to fall from the ponytail he had. Strands sticking to his sweating brow he grunted as he pulled off his shirt. He was still hesitant however, “Holly I could hurt you..are you sure?” Now it was Holly’s turn to grunt in annoyance. She turned her back to him, “If you’re gonna be like that then maybe I should call Dallas or Jax to help me-” Before she could finish he pinned her to the bed. He growled and held her throat, “If either of them touches you I’ll rip their throat out.” She purred at his words and rubbed her pussy against his cock. “Mmmm then why don’t you claim me... Jax said he would be over soon and maybe I will let him.” She said teasingly. With that he shoved his cock into her wet cunt, growling and digging his nails into her side. “No!” He growled out as he began thrusting into her, balls slapping against her already sensitive clit. Moving her onto the center of the bed he grabbed her waist with both hands. He was so consumed with lust he couldn’t stop himself. She was so beautiful under him, squealing and mewling in pleasure as she took his cock. Gripping the sheets she moaned out his name. It was music to his ears, especially with the sound of a door opening. “Hey Angel tits I’m back~,” The voice said. Bruce couldn’t help the smile on his face when Jax opened the door. They met eyes. “She’s preoccupied little pup. Better luck next time.” He says as he still pounds into her. She couldn’t register what was going on, too blissed out to care. Jax left with a huff and Bruce leaned down to leave soft kisses down Holly’s neck and cheek. Her skin was extra sensitive like this so even light touches made her unravel even more. She was cumming around his cock so much he was nervous she would pass out. Then she looked back at him, with pleading eyes it finally sent him over the edge. He grunted and moaned as he felt his knot start to grow. The feeling of her fur and the tightness of her cunt were too much for him. He held onto her tight, biting into her shoulder he thrust his knot into her. Cumming over and over, feeling how her pussy spasmed around him was enough to keep him cumming. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while before he could slip out from her. He carried her to the bath to help wash her off. Filling the bath with warm water and bubbles he laid her there while he went to clean the bed. Sometime after that, they laid in bed together, her head on his chest he looked down at her playing one of her games. Watching her face deep in concentration he was finally convinced. </p><p>He loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>